A Long Kept Secret
by Whispers of a Nameless fear
Summary: After the final battle, Faramir finds himself having to deal with a secret he kept for his brother, His child. Now that she is grown, who can own her heart? A prince of the Forest or the son of a King. (Book R/R)
1. ProlugeChapter 1 A Long kept Secret

A Long kept Secret.

After the final battle, Faramir finds himself having to deal with a secret he kept for his brother, His child. Now that she is grown, who can own her heart? A prince of the Forest or the son of a King. 

Prelude~

Year 3018, July 4th 

Boromir reared his horse up and spurred off to her house. He hadn't seen his secret fiancé in almost a week. He was going to represent his father in the Council of Elrond. He went through the forest to her cabin.

He made the mistake of making her pregnant, he didn't want to do anything more like that until he was married. She was due very soon, he regretted the fact that he had to leave, but she still had her father to look after her. Never in his life had he seen a man care so much for his daughter as Her father did for her. 

He saw the cabin drawing near. As soon as he drew up close he noticed something terribly wrong. The door was bashed in and the windows broken. In the tree next to him he saw an arrow,

" Orcs" he said venomously. Suddenly he grew terrified for his love and his child. He his heart ran cold, " Kitola! Kitola!" he cried out his loves name. He dismounted and ran into the house. " Kitola!" The entire house was sabotaged. The table was overturned and something was underneath it. With throat dry he over turned the table and saw his worse fear a reality. 

It was Kitola. She was laying there, he stomach torn open. No trace of his child. He began to weep as he lifted her limp, cold body. He felt her reddish hair and looked into her lifeless green orbs. He heard something behind him; he turned slowly to see Faramir standing there. 

" Brother…" Faramir looked at him sadly.

" She was my fiancé, Faramir." Tears coursed down Boromir's cheeks. " She was carrying my child." Boromir sobbed openly. Faramir was shocked and grieved for his brother. " Please don't tell father or anyone. It was going to be my big surprise. Keep it secret. Care for this promise?" Faramir nodded as he watched his brother lie the body down again. Boromir stood up and walked out the door. Faramir gave one last look and went out the door with him. Boromir stood next to his horse trying to banish the tears. Faramir walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder,

" I promise." 

A Long Kept Secret

Chapter 1~

Year 3019, March 26th 

" We've won! We've won!" People throughout the city rejoiced as the soldiers returned from battle. Faramir watched the parading through his window from the hospital wing of the castle. Aragorn had healed him from the burns he suffered from. As he sat and smiled, looking to the celebration he heard a voice coming near, screaming his name.

" Faramir! Faramir! I must find lord Faramir!" He listened curiously to what an old man could possibly want from him. He heard Ioreth reply

" He is resting, you cannot disturb him." 

" I must find him! It is important!" 

" Sir you are injured from battle! If you do not get care right away you will be in serious trouble!" Ioreth told him shrilly. 

" My fate is sealed, show me to lord Faramir!" Faramir grew concerned at the last remark, " Tell him it is about his brother's secret!" 

" Let him in Ioreth!" Faramir called quickly. Faramir sat up further, and looked at the old man. He was bleeding terribly from his stomach. "Go get help for this man, Ioreth," he told her quietly. She left. The man collapsed against his bed.

" Your brother had a secret, he told you the day he left for Rivendell." The man rasped. " His child, my grandchild, lives. Orcs killed her mother brutally after she gave birth. When the Orcs came I was upstairs, putting the baby down for a nap. Thank Elbereth that I was. She was quiet as a mouse as they tried to kill me. Once they succeeded in murdering my child, my angel. They left me there to die. No harm became of the baby. I took care of her. Your niece is in the cottage sleeping peacefully. I will not be able to see her again. Please take care of your brothers secret, I can't any longer." Slowly Faramir watched in horror as the life passed out of his eyes and he fell to the ground, dead. Faramir closed his eyed and held back the grief that began to take him. 

He had a niece. Boromir left him and his daughter. His niece would is his only living relative, if Orcs hadn't plundered the cabin in retreat. He found his strength return to his legs quickly. Healing could wait, his promise could not. 

"Ioreth!" he called quickly. Aragorn and Ioreth came into the room. Aragorn looked at the man dead on the floor and closed his eyes. Ioreth shuddered at the pooling blood on the floor. " Ready a horse for me." Aragorn looked at him doubtfully. " I have business to attend to." 

" They are on the retreat. It is not safe yet to go out there, especially in your condition." Aragorn told him.

" That is why I must go." He paused. Surely Boromir would understand if he told Aragorn about it. He thought it over well.

" Is there a reason you must go so urgently?" Aragorn asked him carefully,

" Yes, Ioreth must leave, though." Ioreth seemed relieved to leave the body in the room. " It all started about ten months ago, the day Boromir left here." Aragorn seemed more alert at the mention of Boromir's name. " I followed him, he had forgotten to say goodbye to me. When I found him he was in a cabin, in the woods crying over a dead woman. He told me it was his fiancé and that she was bearing his child." Faramir paused, his grief of the last time he saw his brother setting in, and "I promised my brother that I wouldn't tell father or anyone I said I would care for the promise." A tear rolled down his cheek. "This man, the woman's father, just told me that his child was alive, sleeping in the cabin. My lord, my king, please let me go to her. She is the only family I have left. I promised." Aragorn sat taking it all in. He wondered for a moment, if her were in Boromir's shoes would he have taken the grief so well? Boromir seemed emotionless at the council. 

" I will go with you, help you bear this promise." Aragorn told him quietly. Faramir looked at him, he was a wise King. 

" Thank you, my lord." Aragorn helped Faramir get up. When he came out of the room, Eowyn looked out her door curiously. Without saying a word to anyone they made their way to the stables. 

Aragorn helped him onto a horse before mounting the same horse and riding off. Faramir held on tight. He knew that they needed to take the same horse or else Faramir would fall off and someone needed to hold the baby while someone held the reigns. They rode far into the forest,

" Faramir, where is this place?" Aragorn asked

" It is down that path, there," he pointed to a path with undergrowth nearly covering the path. The horse galloped down the path. Then he saw the cabin coming up ahead. Once in front of it Faramir got off and limped inside quickly. 

Aragorn thought he heard a noise he walked forward to where he thought it came from. Feeling as he were being watched he drew Andúril. He turned and looked to the house. As he did he saw small Orc bolt into the cabin. 

"Faramir!" called out quickly, he rushed to the house. He heard Faramir grunt and the sound of a baby crying. Rushing to the sound he found an upstairs room. There was a cradle tipped over and a baby inside it. He looked to the other side of the room. There was the Orc it was on top of Faramir. Both were motionless. Aragorn stood there in shock as he saw the Orc appear to rise. Just as he would have gone up to it and killed it mercilessly, it fell to the side revealing Faramir trying to get it off him. Aragorn quickly went and helped him up. 

As soon as Faramir was up he rushed over and picked up the baby wrapped in pinkish blankets. He held it close to him and it soon stopped crying. A tear rolled down his cheek as he held it close rocking it and soothing it with words. 

Aragorn walked over as Faramir pulled it away and looked into its face. She had the same grayish-green eyes that Boromir had and the same reddish hair her mother did. Aragorn put a hand onto Faramir's shoulder, and smiled.

" This is my last living relative, Aragorn. She's beautiful." Faramir said smiling at the babe. Aragorn smiled and then grew somber.

" How are you to guard your brother's secret if you come into Minas Tirith with a baby that looks like you and him?" 

" We will have to tell one day, she is the true heir to the stewardship, not I." Aragorn didn't realize that, it was true though. He remembered the law in the scrolls he read ' If an heir is produced, it comes before a brother or sisterhood.' 

" Who are we going to tell right away? We have to tell someone if something were to happen to us, no one would know." Aragorn asked him, the baby cooed. 

" Arwen, and no one else, for now. One day when she is old enough she will be told, and then everyone will know." Faramir told him still looking lovingly at the babe. They left the house and rode to Minas Tirith once again. Faramir sat in the front holding the fragile bundle while Aragorn held him on. In less then a half hour they made it back. It was dark out though. Once they were inside the stables, Gandalf came out to greet them,

" I wonder if I should ask where you two where?" Gandalf said with a hint of anger in his voice. Faramir came down with the bundle; he looked at Aragorn then began to explain to Gandalf,

" This is Boromir's child. I thought she was dead long ago, but her grandfather took care of her and he died earlier today. I need to get her…" Gandalf held up a hand,

" I understand Faramir, Boromir told me once of this. I felt so terrible that he lost his love and his child." Faramir nodded and was silent. He held the child up to his shoulder and embraced it tightly. He took a deep breath and started up to the hospital wing of Minas Tirith. 


	2. Chapter 2 Eryn

Chapter 2~

Year 3019, March 27

Faramir lay in his bed humming to the child. She was already precious to him. He felt somehow that it was his own. The shades had been drawn back and he could see Merry and Eowyn sleeping peacefully in the beds near him. Pippin was in a chair next to Merry's bed, he was also sleeping. He heard the door creak open and Aragorn was standing there. He smiled at how caring Faramir had become for the child,

" What are you going to call her?" Faramir looked steadily back at the child,

" I know not, for I do not know what my brother would have called her." Faramir looked long at her then he noticed a gold gleam from beneath her blankets. He pulled then back slightly and he pulled out a golden locket in the shape of a leaf. He studied it for a moment before flipping it over and seeing a small inscription on the back. 

" Eryn," he said slowly. It was what the locket read, what her mother named her.

" It suits her green eyes." Aragorn said not realizing the locket in Faramir's hand. 

" That is what her mother and father called her, so shall I." He held up the locket for Aragorn to see. He was right, it looked very similar to his Elven brooch, except the fact that it was gold and a locket. Just as he was about to say something Ioreth came into the room. She looked at the baby and gaped. Eowyn's eyes flickered open; she looked at Faramir and smiled kindly, yet slightly surprised. 

Faramir looked fondly at the child he held. He noticed that Merry and Pippin were both awake looking at him. They smiled. Legolas and Gimli came into the room. Gimli stared, dumbstruck at the child. Legolas just smiled. They all looked at her, Gimli, Legolas, Merry, and Pippin saw something familiar when they looked at her. They could not put their finger on it.

" She's beautiful," Legolas said softly. 

" What are you going to call her?" Pippin asked, curiously.

"This is Eryn. She will stay with us for a long while."

That was the first time any of them saw the child. Eryn, wood or forest, aptly named for her striking grayish-green eyes, Daughter of Boromir and Kitola, and true heir to the stewardship of Gondor. 


	3. Chapter 3 Children, Hobbits, dwarves, el...

Chapter 3~

Year 3030, May 19

"Catch me if you can, Uncle Faramir!" Unknowing to her past, Eryn referred to everyone who cared for her or was good friends with her Uncle Faramir as 'Uncle' or 'Aunt'. Faramir tried to catch his niece as she ran through the gardens with speed he could not have caught up with. 

" Come on now, Eryn. You will have playmates later! Now you must get ready for their arrival!" Faramir tried to coax her out of her hiding. At 12 years old, she was an excellent hider. Suddenly from the bushes on his right her head popped out,

" Who's coming?" he took her momentary confused state to grab her. She giggled as he pulled her out of the bush and picked her up. 

" It's a surprise." Faramir told her 

" Will I like the surprise?" she pried for an answer. 

" Oh I think so," Faramir answered. He set her down and took her hand. He looked up at the white castle to see Eowyn smiling from the window. 

" If I don't will you play fight with me tomorrow? Will aunt Eowyn?" she struggled to keep up with her uncle's long strides. 

" I don't know. I am sure you will like the surprise. Now run along to your room and put on that pretty green dress your aunt bought you." Eryn smiled and ran off to her room. Faramir walked up and went into his room. Eowyn smiled as he entered. 

" She loves you." Faramir smiled and put his arm around his wife's waist. " I fear her safety though, what if the blockade fails, and Gondor comes under seize. We should have all evacuated long ago. The Orcs are gaining power." 

"My dearest, Gondor is in no danger. The Orcs have only come in groups of ten or twenty. All have been stopped miles before they reach the city." He stopped at a call that came from the lower level. He began to walk out the door, knowing what it was,

" Besides, Eryn is very capable of defending herself!" he said as he let the room. Eowyn smiled, she had managed to get a few of the guards flat on their back. Eowyn just hoped that she wouldn't do something stupid like she had. She shuddered and touched her arm at the thought.

Downstairs, the guard announced the arrival of Merry and Pippin. Faramir smiled at his old friends. He bent down and embraced Merry, then Pippin. Aragorn came up from behind them. He had gone and gotten them and brought them back for a visit. Eryn came running up. She ran and almost knocked Merry and Pippin off their feet. She embraced them and they embraced her back, laughing,

" Someone was excited to see us, Pip!" Merry laughed as she got up off them.

" I don't think excited is quite the word, Mer Maybe ecstatic or something a tab bit stronger." Everyone laughed as they were led inside. Once inside, Aragorn was immediately greeted by Arwen. She embraced him tightly. Eryn rolled her eyes as Aragorn gave Arwen a quick kiss. Merry and Pippin saw this a snickered. 

" Any word on our other guests?" Aragorn asked Faramir. Eryn perked up,

" What other guests?" Faramir smiled,

" Hush." He told her quickly before turning back to Aragorn, " They should be here tomorrow night at the latest." A few servants came forward to Merry and Pippin,

" We will show you to your room now, little masters." They said Merry and Pippin followed them, Eryn would have too but.

" Eryn! Don't even think about bothering our guests." Aragorn called to her, Eryn scoffed. " Go play in the garden's until dinners ready." He added. Eryn rolled her eyes and went out to the gardens. She began to throw stones into the fountain, trying to get them to skip when she saw Eowyn and Faramir talking in their bedroom. There conversation seemed tense, she tried to make out the words but they were to far up. She eventually resigned herself to tossing stones again.

" Faramir, I think it's time she was adopted." Eowyn told him. Faramir looked up at her.

"You don't mean send her away do you?" he asked almost fearing the answer. 

" No, no, no, dearest. I mean it's time someone took the role of being her parents, whether it be us or someone else in the castle. She needs that, a mother and a father, not just a lot of Uncles and Aunts." Eowyn put a hand on his shoulder. 

" I don't want her to, she deserves more. Then any parents we can give her." Faramir told her quietly. 

"Aragorn and Arwen, if they'll have it. Or us, why not us? She deserves a Steward." 

" I wouldn't feel right adopting my n…" Faramir felt he almost slipped up.

" Your what?" Eowyn asked carefully. Faramir hesitated. " Tell me." She said softly.

" Eryn is my niece." Faramir looked at her for an answer, 

" Of course she is and Aragorn's and mine and Arwen's that doesn't mean you should feel uncomfortable…" Eowyn said almost exasperatedly, her voice died out when she saw the expression on Faramir's face

" No. She is my niece, my true niece and last relative." Faramir looked up at her with tears in his eyes, " It wasn't a coincidence that I found her. That's why I left in such a hurry out of Minas Tirith…"

"And that man that had to see you…" 

" He was going to be Boromir's father-in-law. He raised her, I thought she was dead, Boromir thought she was dead." Eowyn sat down taking this all in. 

" When were you going to tell her, or me, or anyone?" 

" I am so sorry, Eowyn please don't be angry. I swore to Boromir I wouldn't tell a soul. Please understand." 

" Oh dearest," She got up and put her arms around him. " I won't ever be mad at you, I understand perfectly…does anyone else know?" 

" Aragorn, myself, Arwen, and Gandalf the White and now you. That is all," Faramir told her. " So, I don't want her to be adopted. She is the true heir of the stewardship, you know." Eowyn looked at him, " As soon as she comes to the legal age of eighteen. I will have told her and she has the choice of letting me be the steward until I have an heir to claim it after myself, or she can assume her true position as Stewardess." Eowyn smiled

" What makes you think you won't have an heir?" Faramir smiled and kissed her brow. 

" I said until, White lady of Rohan, until." There was a knock at the door. " Come in." Faramir called out politely. Eryn was standing there, smiling. 

" Dinner is ready, Uncle Faramir, Aunt Eowyn." Faramir and Eowyn smiled.

" Come here Eryn," Faramir told her sternly. Eryn walked over cautiously. Suddenly Faramir reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the bed with them. Eowyn and Faramir began to tickle her mercilessly, 

" Stop! Stop…please!" She begged as tears of laughter steamed down her cheeks. Faramir stopped and looked up. 

" I'll race you to the Dinning room!" He leapt up and was out the door. Eowyn and Eryn exchanged looks and rushed out the door. Eowyn rushed in the direction of the stairs. Eryn just watched her and walked up to the window and climbed out. She climbed down the side of the building. When no one was looking she jumped down into the Dinning room window. She calmly sat down and looked to the door. Minutes later Faramir ran into the room. He looked at her bewildered.

" You…how did you?" Faramir sputtered. A second later Eowyn came in she gaped at her also. Aragorn broke their momentary stunned states,

" Will you two join us or should we start without you?" Aragorn said with a laugh. Merry and Pippin snickered, Arwen bit her lip so that she wouldn't laugh. Eryn snorted into her food. Faramir took their places next to the head of the table. Servants came into the room and provided them with their food. About half way through their meal a man came into the room. Aragorn looked up at him, people followed his suit,

" My lord," the man said with a bow, " There are two of your guests waiting, a Legolas Greenleaf, and a Gimli son of Glóin. Then Lord Eomer is here to see you also. 

" Legolas!" Eryn hopped up out of her chair and was out the door. Faramir smiled as Eowyn, though with less speed got up and strode out of the room. 

" Uncle Legolas!" Eryn called out as she ran up and flung herself at him. He caught her with a small ' Oof'. " Oh, how I've missed you, so!" He smiled and set her down. She smiled and embraced Gimli as well. " I have missed you also Uncle Gimli." 

" We missed you also, Eryn. You have grown much since our last visit." Legolas told her warmly. Gimli nodded. Eomer came in behind them. Eowyn walked quickly up the hall and greeted her brother with a hug. Eowyn led them to the Dinning room, and they sat down. 

The order of the Table was, at the head going right, Aragorn, Arwen, Gimli, Legolas, and Eryn. On the opposite side across from her was Merry, Faramir, Eowyn, and Eomer. Pippin sat diagonally across from Eryn and next to Merry on the left. 

Legolas looked at Eryn. She was building things with her food. He smiled and held in laughter, as one tipped over sending food straight at Merry. Some mashed potatoes stuck to the side of his face. Pippin burst out laughing as Merry brushed some peas out of his hair. Merry lifted his own Mashed potatoes and stuck them to Pippin. Pippin with a mock rage threw them back at Merry. Merry ducked sending the mashed potatoes straight into the side of Faramir's head.

Eryn snorted into her pudding. Legolas looked away trying to hide his laughter. Eowyn looked at him then at the two hobbits and began to laugh. At this time everyone at the table was aware of the Food being thrown at people. Eowyn laughed so hard that tears rolled down her pale skin,

" What you think this is funny, do you?" Eowyn nodded. As she did Faramir took his pudding and dumped it onto her head. She shrieked. Then it was Faramir's turn to laugh at his wife. As he did this Merry figured out who threw the food at him and launched his food directly at Eryn. It missed and hit Legolas. Legolas scoped up his food turned to Eryn and said,

" I think this was for you," before bringing some mashed potatoes straight into her face.

Before you knew it, the dinning room was a food war room. Things were being chucked and thrown at everyone. Eryn ducked under the table as some food came flying at her. It smashed up against the wall. 

Eventually everyone settled down. They sat back in their chairs, covered in food, and gasping for breath.

" I'm hungry," Pippin added. Merry whacked him upside the head. Legolas suddenly sat up straight. 

" Where's Eryn?" he said with sudden alarm. People started to look around them. Legolas looked down and saw her fast asleep under the table. " Oh never mind, here she is. I think it's some ones bedtime." He lifted her, Faramir rose to take her, " No it's alright, I'll take care of it" Legolas told him. He brought her to her room. He set her down on the bed. Her eyes fluttered open. 

" Uncle Legolas, tell me a story, please?" Legolas smiled and nodded,

" Let me see, what story to tell…Ah! How about I tell you about The breaking of the Fellowship?" She nodded and closed her eyes," We were canoeing along the Anduin after leaving Lorien, and in the night I saw a Ringwraith. So, with my new bow, I shot it down. The next day we were camped near the Falls. Frodo couldn't decide which path to take so we let him decide alone. Soon after he left, Boromir…" 

" Faramir's brother," Eryn interrupted.

" Yes, Faramir's brother. Boromir tried to convince Frodo to come to Minas Tirith with us. He grew angry when Frodo refused. Frodo fled, and Orcs attacked us. Little did we know, Frodo had taken a boat and was trying to get away to go to Mordor alone. Sam ran out to stop him. Never have I seen a greater love of friendship then the way Sam loved Frodo. Sam nearly drowned trying to get to Frodo's boat. Frodo saved him and took in aboard and then Sam convinced Frodo that he was going and wouldn't leave Frodo no matter what. 

' Meanwhile the Orcs went after Merry and Pippin. Boromir loved the little ones so much that when he went to protect them, he died nobly in battle. It took three arrows to kill Boromir. Three! He was truly a hero. He stayed alive long enough to tell us that the Uruk-Hai took Merry and Pippin. Aragorn, Gimli, and I then set a funeral boat for Boromir and sent it down the Falls. Then the three of us were challenged to decide where to go. Aragorn was our leader. I thought that we should follow Sam and Frodo, Gimli thought Merry and Pippin. Aragorn eventually decided that we should follow Merry and Pippin. So then we did." 

" What happened next Uncle Legolas?" Eryn said half-asleep. 

" That is a tale for another time, now it is time for sleep." Legolas said. He stood up and kissed her brow. " Goodnight Eryn."

"Goodnight Legolas." Legolas left the room. He walked along passages thinking to himself. 


	4. Chapter 4 Secrets Revealed

Chapter 4~

Year 3037, October 24

" Legolas and Gimli are to arrive tonight from Fanghorn," Faramir told Eryn. She had anticipated their arrive for a month now. Eryn had grown into a striking girl of seventeen. Her strawberry-blonde hair was cut just below her neck. Unlike most maidens she hated long hair. She was still beautiful nonetheless. 

She sat in her room looking to the Northwest for signs of her old friends. She was still a playful girl. She still would steal thing and run, but so much less often. Faramir had to say she matured a lot. He sat down next to her. She had a distant look on her face. Faramir tried to get her to pay attention or say something,

" Do you know what today is?" She shook her head slightly, not taking her eyes off the horizon. " Today twenty years ago, Frodo awoke from being stabbed by a Ringwraith, healed." She smiled,

" That was one of my favorite stories." 

" Was?" she smiled and corrected herself

" Is." He put his arm around her shoulder. " Faramir, how did you know to look in the cabin, where you found me?" Long ago she had asked how come she didn't have any parents. Faramir, though he hated lying to her, told her that he didn't know but he was riding through the woods with Lord Aragorn and they heard crying from a cabin. He would then tell her how he saved her from an Orc. It always got exaggerated, but that's the way she liked it. 

"Well, my dear, I heard you crying. Don' t you remember?" 

" Yes…" she didn't say anything more. After that Eowyn came in looking slightly pale. 

" Are you feeling better, my dear?" Faramir asked her. She had been throwing up all morning. Faramir was very worried. 

" Yes. May I speak to Eryn in private please?" Faramir nodded and left the room without a word. Eowyn sat down next to her and was silent for a while.

" Do you know why you aren't well, Aunt Eowyn?" Eryn asked her

" Yes," Eowyn smiled. " You are the first I am going to tell. I am going to have a child." Eryn looked at her dumbstruck. 

" Aunt Eowyn! That's wonderful!" Eryn threw her arms around her. " I am so happy for you!" Eowyn pulled back slightly,

" I don't know when I am going to tell everyone else…" she trailed off looking at Eryn distant look to the woods. " Eryn? What's wrong?" 

" It is nothing," 

" You have to tell me, I just told you my secret. It wouldn't be fair if you didn't tell me yours." Eryn hesitated

" I want to know who I am. I hardly think it possible that Uncle Elessar and Uncle Faramir were riding together, while Faramir was injured, though the woods when there was still Orcs about. He says they were coming home from battle but I still should like to see the place." Eowyn looked at her sympathetically. Suddenly Eowyn felt her stomach churn. She said a hurried good bye and fled to the bathing room. 

Eryn sat in silence for a long while thinking to her self. She felt the wind rustle her short hair; her eyes glimmered in the sun. 

She was startled out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. She turned and called for them to enter,

" Come in," The door opened and she saw the kind face she remembered from so long ago. " Legolas!" She leapt up and embraced him warmly. 

" You have grown so much!" he told her warmly. " Each time I see you it seems three feet are added to your height." He told her warmly she pulled away and he looked at her it seemed for the first time. He didn't see his cute niece anymore though. He saw a beautiful young woman. These thoughts scared him. 

" Gimli!" he went around Legolas and knelt down next to the dwarf. She embraced him. 

" It's not fair." Gimli said sternly. She looked at him surprised. 

" What is not fair?" 

" I used to have an advantage of height, now you are beautiful and tall." They chuckled merrily. They walked around for a bit. The sun began to set and they went down into the main hall. There Eowyn, Faramir, Elessar, and Arwen were waiting by the fire.

They all sat on warm cushioned seats. Eryn felt like she wasn't alone anymore. A hole still gaped in her heart. She felt the longing that she held secret seem more powerful but father off. Everyone sat in the room with their love, their family, their best friend. Eryn had none. She longed for real family, for parents. Since a very young age it seemed to be filled by her ever present 'uncles and aunts'. The truth was what she truly wanted though. 

" How about a story?" She heard Gimli distantly. Faramir began to tell of the last battle. She would have loved to listen fully (despite hearing it so many times) but her mind was elsewhere. 

" … After I fought, Aragorn and I rode thorough the forest and found Eryn then came back to the castle…" 

" Lord Faramir?" Ioreth entered the hall. " I have a message that you need to hear in private." Faramir got up and walked out of the room. Minutes later Eryn, feeling something strange pulled at her soul walked out and pursued without being noticed. 

She went to the room where Faramir and Ioreth were talking quietly. She crept up silently. 

" …This message came from the Rohirrim, It was urgent." Ioreth told him, there was the rustling of paper

" Orcs, they are mustering stronger and stronger. They were attacked." Faramir sighed.

" I love your stories Sire, I was listening before I entered. I wish you wouldn't leave out the mysterious old man and your brothers secret then leaving and coming back with little Eryn." 

Everything clicked in Eryn's mind. Her resemblance to Faramir, his uncomfort when talking about Boromir, this man's secret, leaving so suddenly, why they story didn't make sense, Faramir's closeness to her, it all made sense. She gasped. Faramir turned around. Ioreth looked at her bewildered. Faramir turned deathly pale. 

" You lied to me! You know who I am!" she screamed at him. She turned and ran down the hall.

" Eryn!" He called after her. She sprinted past the main hall and down the corridor. Everyone stopped at the scream they heard and rose to their feet when she ran by. Faramir ran after her he ran out of breath and tried to catch it in front of the main hall. They all looked at him with question in their eyes. Between breaths he managed,

" She knows." Arwen gasped. Eowyn placed a hand over her mouth and Aragorn closed his eyes and sat down. Legolas and Gimli became confused. 

" I don't understand." Legolas told him,

" Eryn is my true niece, she is Boromir's daughter. I promised I wouldn't tell. She didn't know. I lied to her this whole time." Faramir leaned against the cold wall and the tears started to come. Legolas and Gimli stood open mouthed while Eowyn ran over to comfort him. 

Eryn ran until her legs hurt. Grief began to overcome her as she ran. Her eyes were blinded by her tears. Soon she had no idea where she was or how to get back. She didn't care though. 

Suddenly a hand shot out from the shadows and pulled her in. She blinked away the tears as fast as she could. It was a man; he was tall, weatherworn, and didn't appear to be that old. He had grey eyes and short whiskers around his chin and lower cheeks. Eryn looked into his grey eyes for a moment, she saw something familiar to them. 

Her first instinct was to be afraid of this vagabond in the castle, she had never seen him before, she could only assume this is what he was. 

" Eryn, I presume?" he told her gruffly. She tried to pull away. " Do not be afraid, I have no intention of harming you," she looked at him for a few moments. 

" I am not afraid, I think someone who wished to harm me would feel fouler, and seem fairer…" he let out a throaty chuckle. 

" That is not the first time my family has been told that." Eryn heard her uncles distant call and suddenly became aware of how close she was and how much she wanted to run. The man seemed to see this so he took her hand and led her away. 

He led her up and down passages she had never been to before. Before she knew it she was out in the garden. He led he to a place that was out of sight of the castle, and out of hearing range too.

" What is bothering you?" the man asked her. To his surprise, she smirked.

" I have no idea who you are, I don't know what I am doing here, I just found out someone I loved lied to me for all this time, and today is one of the better days." The man just stared at her dumbstruck. Then he chuckled. 

" I think I have underestimated you," Eryn sighed. She sat down. Then drawing her legs up to her chest and hugging them tightly, a tear rolled down her cheek. He crouched down on his haunches. 

" I think I can help you with some of those questions, you may call me Aratoamin. My true name you will find out, but for easier conversation that will be it for now. What you are doing here I think you know. To the person who you loved, you say loved as past tense. Why is this?" 

" He has lied to me, betrayed my trust. It is not so easy to forgive." In her mind Eryn had no intention of letting what Faramir did go.

" You will though," it was strange how he told her; it wasn't a question it was just a simple statement. Strange as it was Eryn felt his words touch her heart. He placed a hand on her shoulder; she quivered at his touch. " Come with me," he commanded gently.

He took her hand and helped her to her feet. He led her though some bushes and winding paths to the wall that surrounded Minas Tirith. Eryn watched as he pulled back some bushed and it revealed a rather large fissure. He led he through to the other side. There as if planned an ashen stallion stood pawing at the ground. 

It nickered happily as it saw Aratoamin. Aratoamin walked up to it and patted it lovingly on the neck. He turned and mounted the horse with ease. Then he extended a hand to help Eryn up. Curious to where they would go, and having no fear of this man, she allowed him to help her on behind him. He reared the horse up and she grabbed her own hands around his waist. The horse began to gallop away towards the woods. 

The Sun was now beginning to rise, and they went through the paths of the woods with great speed and stealth. Aratoamin smirked as Eryn held on to his waist tightly,

" Are you afraid of something, mellonamin?" he teased her. 

" I am a skillful rider, but not one to a the back of a speeding horse with not much to grasp!" Aratoamin pulled at the reigns and the horse slowed. " You called me Mellonamin, what does that mean?" 

" It means my friend, simply my friend." He answered her. Eryn was touched by his kindness and the fact that he already assumed of their friendship. He rode through trees and undergrowth. 

Not too long after they slowed, a small rundown cottage came into view. He led his horse around. Feeling a painful tug at her heart she dismounted and walked to the house. 

Some how she felt pain ebb into her soul as she placed a hand on the doorknob. She hesitated. 

" What do you fear, mellonamin? Do you know this place?" Eryn placed her hand at the silver locket at her neck. She closed her eyes and without answering him she opened the door and entered. 

It was a dark place, it seemed like it had been deserted for a long time. Even though, it was a homely place that seemed warm. There was a cute table that had a few strange cracks in it. There was knitted quilts draped over a padded love seat that was next to a fireplace. In the corner there was spiral stairs that led to a loft near the ceiling. 

Eryn grew afraid of the eerie feeling that she had been there before. She walked over to the step and began to go up them. Each step creaked loudly. Her eyes came over the ledge and as she set her foot onto the top step. The one under her left foot broke. She pushed her self forward onto the floor. 

She got up and looked around. There was a crib, a large bed, a desk, and a nightstand beside each. She walked over to the nightstand beside the crib. It had a small journal on it. She looked at it and began to flip through the entries, they read

~Today I found that my daughter was to be married. I am so happy.

She will be well taken care of for her husband is to be the Steward

of Gondor. He is a noble man. 

She flipped through a few more they seemed to tell of how much a joy that his daughter brought him, and how he loved her. There was a shocking page on how he found she was with child. He still showed his love through that though. Turning through more Eryn saw something that caught her eye. There was a page with water and blood marks on it. She began to read,

They took her, they took my angel away. Orcs, the bloodthirsty savages! Curse them! They attacked earlier today and killed her then came for me. I hid my precious Eryn just in time. They tore my throat open and knocked me half unconscious. I faintly remember Boromir coming and weep over her. He thought Eryn was gone. Then His brother came and swore this to secrecy. I respect him more then ever. Eryn is all I have now. When Boromir returns to Minas Tirith I will restore to him his child. Until then I will care for her. I love her. 

Eryn wiped away her tears as she flipped through some more pages until she came to the last entry. She faintly heard Aratoamin come up the stairs. 

I have been summoned to War. I will fight for the honor of Gondor. I pray that my little one will be okay for the day, alone. I pray also that I do not perish. I have learned that Boromir is not to return, that my angel is an orphan. If anything happens to me today I swear I will leave my angel to her only family left, Faramir. The horns are blowing; I must go. 

Eryn shut the book and held it to her chest. Aratoamin put a hand on her shoulder. 

" Now you know," Aratoamin told her. His grey eyes twinkles in the sunlight that crept through the windows. She smiled,

" I feel so terrible. My…" she paused at the word, it seemed somehow different to her when she said it, " Uncle had no choice. He swore to his brother, I still am a little angry though." There was the sound of a horse through the woods,

" Eryn!" she heard Legolas calling her. Eryn walked around Aratoamin but he grabbed her arm. She turned and looked at him,

"Are you prepared to go back?" he asked her. She nodded. " Fine, I will meet you tonight. I will find you. Speak of this to no one," 

" Eryn!" she heard Legolas shout again. 

" Go," Aratoamin hissed. Eryn looked at him for a moment,

" Thank you," She turned and went down the stairs. She went out of the cabin to see Legolas walking up the steps of the porch. He hurried forward and embraced her. Strangely she hugged him back tightly, differently. Everything was changing for her, crashing down on her. 

" Are you okay?" Legolas asked her. She nodded. There was a brown horse with white spots standing not too far away. Eryn looked bewildered for Aratoamin's horse, but it was gone. " I had no idea," Legolas told her " About…" 

" My father being who he was?" Legolas pulled away and nodded. " Faramir lied to me all this time, he lied to so many people." 

" He had no choice… Who was that man you were riding with?" Eryn tried to look puzzled. 

" What man?" she asked.

" You know of whom I speak. Did he hurt you? Threaten you?" Eryn shook her head trying her hardest to look baffled. 

" Look at me, though your he took special care in not being seen I have keener senses then you may think. Please tell me," Eryn gave in. 

" Yes there was a man. No he didn't hurt me. He told me to call him Aratoamin." Legolas looked bewildered. 

" My champion,"

" What?" Eryn asked. 

" Aratoamin means My Champion." He paused for a moment. " Are you ready to come home?" Legolas asked. 

" No, not really," she admitted. 

" Come then," He took her to his horse and they mounted. " Noro Haloisi." ((Ride Haloisi)) they rode for a bit. Eryn held tight to Legolas' waist. Though she had done it many times as a child, this time was different. She guessed it was because in a sense they were so much closer in age. Though that never changes, an elf doesn't either and time was allowed to catch up with Legolas. 

" You called your horse Haloisi. What does that mean?" Eryn said trying to make conversation. 

" It means Stormy Sea." Legolas told her. 

" Do you still long for it? The sea I mean…" Legolas slowed the horse. 

" Yes," 

" Then why do you not sail it?" Eryn asked. Legolas looked back at her. 

" I desire some other things that I wish to accomplish before leaving." Legolas rode took her on the horse through some more trees until they came to a large field. 

" The Pelennor Fields." She muttered.

"This is where everything in battle ended. Merry and Eowyn killed the Witch King. King Theoden died, killed by his own horse." 

" My aunt." Eryn whispered. She dismounted and looked around. Legolas followed. He wrapped his arms around her. 

" I have called you my niece since you were a child. I fought along side your true father in battle many times. I saved his life on a few occasions, as he did mine. I sang a Lament at his death. I grieved over him, and befriended his brother, fought for what he fought for. It is a strange fate now, to see his daughter all grown up not knowing of his true identity." Legolas turned to her. " I used to tell you stories and sing you to sleep at night. Alas, now everything seems different. 

'You are no longer a child. You are a full-grown woman. I see you more differently then ever." He paused, " This morning, when I saw you, how beautiful and radiant you've become, it frightened me. It was the first time it occurred to me that you would grow up. And…" He wasn't sure how to say it. " We are both changed. I do not see myself as your uncle nor do I see you as my niece. 

' It is growing harder and harder for me to love you the way I used to…" 

" Legolas, what are you saying?" Eryn asked quietly fearing that he didn't love her anymore. " Do you not love me?" Legolas shook his head. He cupped his hands on her cheeks. 

" I do. I love you, more then anything. That is why this is so hard." He moved closer to her and pressed his lips against hers. Her heart fluttered as he pulled away. They said no more.

The sun began to set over the trees around the large field. 

" Orcs are close, we must go back." Legolas whispered to her. She nodded and they got onto the horse. 

Eryn was somewhat uncomfortable sitting so close to Legolas, after all that had happened. 

Things had changed so fast for her, Her aunt was with child, her true uncle became revealed, she found a new friend who somehow captivated her thoughts and to top it all off Legolas had fallen in love with her. 

This was not supposed to happen. She was supposed to stay little forever and had many uncles and aunts and never fall in love and nothing was supposed to go wrong. 

Somehow everything did though.


	5. Chapter 5 Unwanted Happenings

Chapter 5

Year 3037, October 25

" Eryn!" Faramir exclaimed as Legolas and Eryn rode in to the city, " Thank you Legolas for bringing her safely." Eowyn looked at Eryn. Eryn seemed deep in horrible thought; Eowyn couldn't blame her. With out a word to anyone, Eryn went up to her room. 

She sat on her bed, in the darkness, staring into the night sky, illuminated by the full moon and the stars. There was a small knock on the door; Eryn said nothing. 

" Eryn…" she heard a low ardent voice say, " please let me in." It was Legolas. She never heard him speak like that. It was almost scary. He opened the door without waiting for an answer. 

Legolas crossed the room and stood before her; she couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes. " Do you detest me now also that the truth has been given to you?" He asked her. She wouldn't answer nor look at him. " Eryn, stop being a child. " he sounded stern now, but no less warm. She refused again." As your elder, now I am telling you to rise and to look at me." Eryn found herself unable to stop herself; his cool Elven tongue had its way with her, she stood and brought her eyes to meet his.

Legolas' eyes were hard and cold, yet blazing with blue fire. She tried to match his glare, but knew her eyes could only show fear. 

" Why are you so scared?" he asked her in the same warm, yet interrogating tone. Eryn felt her lip quiver slightly. 

A knock at the door snapped them out of their moment that seemed to last ages. 

" Eryn? It is Eowyn, may I come in?" Relieved to have Legolas be forced somewhat to leave she answered,

" Yes just a minute!" Legolas took her jaw in his hand. 

" We are but delayed." He kissed her quickly and stepped away as he strode to the door and opened it. Eowyn seemed shocked to see Legolas there, and seeming so somber. He sidestepped her and walked quietly down the passage. 

Eowyn looked back at Eryn. She had a single finger pressed against her mouth. Eryn seemed in a daze with troubles that had no end. She did not look back at Eowyn just stared onto the floor, where Legolas stood. 

" Is everything okay?" Eowyn asked slowly. Eryn looked up at her, pale and worn. Eowyn shut the door and quickly crossed the room to her. " What happened?" Eryn could hold back the tears no longer. She broke down into Eowyn's arms. Eowyn led her over to the bed and they sat down on it. 

" Legolas…" she muttered. Eowyn feared for a moment the honor of the elves. 

" Did he hurt you?" Eowyn asked urgently. 

" Only on the inside," Eryn mumbled. 

" Well a lot of disappointment has come from your uncles today," The thought occurred to her,

" Who else knew?" Eryn asked. Eowyn hesitated. " Aunt Eowyn…" 

" Faramir, The King, the Queen, Gandalf, and…" 

" You," Eryn said bitterly. Eowyn nodded. " Please go," she told her pulling away Eowyn looked apologetically at her. 

" We are not all against you…" 

" Please," Eryn asked again. Eowyn left her in the darkness, alone with her spite and loneliness. 

Or so she thought…

Eryn sat and stared off to nowhere in particular, but one of the shadows seemed to leap to life. Eryn jumped up and grabbed her protection dagger from her dresser. 

" I told you I was coming, do we forget our friends so fast Mellonamin?" a gruff voice asked. 

" Aratoamin!" she Eryn cried out. She walked forward and embraced him. He seemed a little taken aback, but lost none of his usual confidence. " I need to get away," she moaned. Aratoamin took her hand and led her to the door. 

" I must speak with you, but nowhere, where we could be interrupted." He opened the door and looked out. They both saw Faramir was approaching the room. He quickly shut the door and turned to Eryn. 

"What are we going to do?" Eryn asked. A knock came at the door. 

"Eryn? Please let me in," 

" No! Go away!" she shouted back. Aratoamin looked at her, she couldn't see very well in the dark but she could tell it was probably either understanding or disappointment. 

" Come on," Aratoamin whispered. He led her to the window. He began to unravel a rope from his bag.

" Eryn. You know you made Eowyn cry? Is that what you want?" Faramir tried to guilt her into it. 

" Well what about Eowyn? And Elessar, and you, and Legolas! Especially you and Legolas! You all made me go through pain I didn't know existed." She found herself screaming at the door. 

" Eryn, come now before you say something you would regret." Aratoamin murmured He looked back at her she had tears of fury on her face. She turned and went to him. He had managed to get the rope to an upper room. " Come now," 

" I don't think that I would be able to climb just now," Eryn told him, wiping her face on her sleeve. Aratoamin smiled. 

" Here cling to my back," he carried her up to a balcony on the next level. They entered a room that was not in use, as so many were in Minas Tirith. Aratoamin quickly shut the door and locked it. 

" How long were you in my room?"

"I saw you and Legolas. I saw how much he cares about you. Though I didn't need to see it to know that, 

" I wish he didn't say anything about it. Not yet anyway," 

" That is how the elves are. They can feel no shame or embarrassment. I have known them long enough to know that much," Eryn paused for a while just looking at him.

" Who are you, truthfully?" she asked hoping that it would not be something heart shattering again. 

" Truthfully…the truth is hard," he told her. 

" I still wish to hear it," she answered. 

" I won't hold the truth from you if you ask, my name is Eldarion. I am the son of King Elessar and Queen Arwen." Eryn sat down shaken. 

" How can that be true? I have never known of you, nor heard of you." 

" Knowing each other was to be forbidden. If ever the chance we should grow and fall in love. We were kept strangers though our fathers…my father and your uncle, were good friends. I found out about you at a younger age. I was angry that I had someone to talk to and be friends with at a young age though I wasn't allowed to know them. 

I spoke to my parents about you, they told me that it would be wrong for you and I to be friends as a child, for chance would surely have it that we love each other." 

" Why is that so terrible?" 

" If the house of the stewards and the house of the King were to unite in matrimony, things wouldn't work the same. It would not be wise to have two brothers as the king and steward to the King." Eryn understood. 

" How have you stayed away from me all this time?" 

" I became a ranger of the North, as my father was." Eldarion told her. He stood their for a few moments watching her take it all in. He thought for a few moments how his parents plan, had after all the effort they put into it, been in vain. He had fallen in love with the one person he was not supposed to. 

" Do you care about Legolas?" he asked her quietly. Eryn furrowed her brow. 

" Why?" She looked at him in the moonlight. He seemed almost nervous. 

" No reason," he answered quickly.

" I do, but he is my Uncle. It's so hard to see him as anything else." Eryn answered quietly. She stood and drew close to him. She touched the side of his rugged face. " You can be no more then fifteen or sixteen, yet the years have been cruel. You seem aged, far older then I." 

" Those are big words coming from a woman who won the heart of a 2,931 year old." Eldarion answered, smiled at her soft touch. " My mother is an elf, for the most part, so I have matured fast. I doubt even they will recognize me, it has been long since I have seen them." 

" It's strange, but now that I put you in comparison- you seem a split image of your father," Eryn told him. She glanced downwards " I must admit, you are both very handsome," She smiled shyly. 

There was the distinct sound of a bow being drawn. Eldarion and Eryn turned and saw Legolas with his bow taught and Faramir at his side grasping the hilt of his sword. Eldarion cursed to himself silently; he had forgotten to bring up the rope. 

" Have you found her?" the voice of the king called below. 

" Yes, she is here." Faramir called down, looking a bit anxiously at the man standing before Eryn. " One level above you!" he finished. 

" Who are you?" Legolas said smoothly. He spoke with almost no anger, but shrewd wisdom. Eldarion looked at him for a few moments silently. " Speak," he said calmly still holding him at arrow-point. 

" The son of the Lord and King of this city," Eldarion said after a moment. Both Legolas and Faramir's faces became tainted with a strong surprise. 

" Eldarion?" Faramir said faintly. Eldarion nodded. Faramir took a knee and bowed before the formerly departed prince. Legolas slowly lowered his bow, but seemed to be too astonished to put it away. 

The door cracked and fell open. Elessar stood behind it grasping Andruil and a few guards behind him. Eldarion turned and looked at him. Elessar looked a moment over the situation Legolas stood holding a still notched arrow to his bow, Faramir bowing before Eryn and a strange man. 

" Father," Eldarion whispered. Elessar lowered his sword and gaped at his son. 

" Eldarion? Is it you?" Elessar said uncertainly. The guards seeing this immediately bowed before the prince. Eldarion smiled, walked over, and embraced his father. " Why didn't you come home straight to us? You always have that habit of coming home and wandering for a few days before making your grand entrance. It seems you have found our stewardess here," Elessar finished looking at Eryn. Eryn looked away. Faramir got to his feet, the guards followed. Faramir looked at Eryn a few minutes. She sensed his searching look and abruptly walked out the door. Faramir made a movement to follow her but Eldarion put up a hand and pursued her. 

He followed her footfalls till they reached the garden. He looked through the shrubbery and large bushes for her, but she remained cleverly hidden. 

" Go away!" He heard her say faintly. Eldarion jumped as he felt a long hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Legolas. 

" Eryn?" Legolas called out. Silence.

" Eryn please, come inside and eat. You have had a long day and naught to eat." Eldarion tried to coax her. Silence again. 

The wind seemed to rustle all the bushes around them. They tried to look for a glimmer of her reddish hair or listen for a faint pitter of her feet against the white stone. Legolas looked to the ground and seemed to be using solely his hearing. 

With a sudden swift movement he leapt to the side and dragged Eryn out of the bushes. She struggled but he took her by both wrists and pressed her against the wall. She abruptly shoved him very hard in the chest. 

Legolas staggered backwards and looked hurt. Eldarion stood stunned as he looked between the two of them. Legolas' eyes looked like they were penetrating the depths of her soul. Eryn immediately regretted what she did. 

" I'm sorry-"

" It was a dream," Legolas said quietly. He began to walk back into the castle. Eryn felt her heart writhe in agony seeing Legolas like that. Maybe she cared about him. Maybe it was Eldarion she cared about. 

Eryn looked at Eldarion, except he wasn't Eldarion anymore; he was Aratoamin again. Dark and mysterious against the pale son beginning to show it's light high in the sky. Eryn looked to Legolas figure, walking away, and then to Aratoamin. 

With out neither sight nor look in her eyes betraying her, she suddenly ran after Legolas. By the time she caught up with his swift Elven steps, tears stained her cheeks and her breath came in short, quick gasps. 

Eryn took firm hold of Legolas' arm and pulled him to a stop. Legolas turned and looked at her; a small bead of water formed in the corner of his eye, other then that his look revealed no emotion. Eryn looked at him for what seemed an eternity before whispering,

" You will die," 

" So, for my safety you would love Eldarion?" Legolas replied. No sadness shown in his voice, if any feeling were there Eryn would have guessed it was annoyance. Eryn could not think of anything to say. " Do you not also see that Eldarion would also die? I cannot make you love me, but please do not make up excuses. I understand if you love another." Legolas paused; hope dieing from his eyes. " But, could it be that it is not true love you feel for him? You have known him but a single day," 

" You have a chance for an immortal life, it's not the same. And did you not say it your self? You have loved me for but a single day also," Eryn tried to reason. Legolas took a step closer to her. 

" I have truly loved once, I understand the feeling that it gives me." Legolas lingered on that note, hoping she would not question him. " It is not very different, immortality- in the way that you are seeing it." He stopped for a moment. " The most beautiful creature on the entire Middle-earth gave up her immortality to love a mortal. She was more deserving then any of us to live forever. She has forsaken it for the man, Elessar." 

" I had not seen what Undomiel, did like that before." Eryn cast her look away. 

" I would have done the same for you in an instant," Legolas told her softly. " Not idly do the hearts of Elves fall." He brushed away a tear on her cheek with his thumb. 

" I did not say I loved Eldarion." Eryn whispered.

" Your eyes betray you," 

" Perhaps yours do also," Eryn turned and pulled away from him. She expected him to kiss her or to pull her back. When she felt nothing for a while she turned. 

He was gone.

A/N: That chapter revealed a lot. I hope you enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you thought. 

If you have the time could you go please read my other story "Frodo and Sam" it's a really cute story. I might have to finish that one before I continue with this one. 


	6. Chapter 6 Her Hearts Decision

Chapter 6

Year 3037, October 25

Eryn returned to the garden, finding that Eldarion had left. She sat on the stones that lined her favorite fountain. She didn't look up when she heard the dull thuds of foot steps draw near.

"Lassie, I have been sent to tell you that Merry and Pippin are arriving soon. I haven't been sent to tell you, but I am, that you should come inside- your beauty is fading with the lack of food and rest." Gimli's deep voice told her. When she made no reply he continued, " Is it really that bad? So terrible that you won't talk to your old Uncle Gimli again?" Eryn's face broke into a small smile.

"Not that bad, I guess." Eryn looked up at Gimli from where she sat, even though he was at eye level. By the redness in her eyes, Gimli could tell she'd been crying. 

" You look almost as upset as Legolas did when I saw him a few hours ago," Gimli muttered. Eryn sighed. 

" Gimli?" 

" Yes, m'dear?" Gimli answered in his warm gruff tone. 

" Have you ever been in love?" 

" I have looked upon that which is fairest," Gimli said with a smile. " I wouldn't call it love though, more of a deep fancy," he chuckled. 

" Deep? Why do you say deep?" Eryn said catching his smile. Gimli turned a little red and pulled a small box out of is belt. He opened it; three solitary hairs lay inside. Eryn smiled broader. " Are those hers?" 

" They belong to The Lady of the Golden Wood. If I hear so much as a mockery out of your lips I will hang you by your toes from the dungeons!" Eryn tried to bite back her smile. Gimli used to threaten her as a child with that phrase. She now knew that it was completely empty.

" Deep isn't the word I would have used," she said trying her hardest to keep a straight face. " More of an obsession, really…" Gimli chortled as Eryn giggled. 

" Aye, that is the sound I like to hear from my favorite niece," he said lifting her chin up with a finger. 

" Uncle, I am your only niece," Eryn told him, as she had many times before. Gimli looked remotely interested as she continued, "Therefore I am your least favorite also,"

" Oh! You're right, I guess more of the second now that you mention it." Gimli told smirking. 

" Uncle!" Eryn slapped his shoulder playfully. Gimli shut the case and put it away. 

From their window over looking the courtyard, Faramir and Eowyn smiled seeing Eryn happy again. 

" So, little missy." Gimli paused. "If I may ask, what did happen that caused you and Legolas to be oh so upset last night?" Eryn's smiled faltered. 

" I do not feel that I should be the one to tell you that," Eryn said quietly. " Please go speak with Legolas. If he will tell you then I will tell you," Eryn told him. Gimli nodded. 

" Will you come inside then and have something to eat?" he told her, knowing not to press the subject. 

"Perhaps in a while," Eryn answered with a weak attempt at a smile. Gimli nodded and left without a word. 

Eryn sat huddled a bit lower then before. As a cool wind breezed by she shivered. A warm hand pressed against her shoulder. She looked up into Eldarion's grey eyes. 

" What is it my lord?" Eryn asked. 

" Will you walk with me?" Eryn hesitated. He had done her no wrong. 

" If it pleases you, my lord" Eryn answered. He extended hand semi-gloved hand. She noted how the fingers were torn of at the middle joint in each hand as she took it and stood. 

'Why is she so changed?' Eldarion pondered to himself. She was addressing him properly and acting very oddly. She refrained from any of his touches except to take his hand as she stood. 

They walked silent for a long while along an outer wall of the garden. Eryn couldn't help stealing glances at him. He stood tall and proud, yet dark and mysterious. It seemed the Prince and the Ranger had split themselves into one person. 

" There has been talk of Orcs again, even Uruks have been spotted," Eldarion said worriedly. " They say that they are going to come almost any day now," 

" If what you say is true, then why are you leading me out here where if we fell under attack, no one could help us?" Eryn answered him. Eldarion stopped and turned to her. 

" Because I needed to tell you," He paused, Eryn looked up into his eyes. " I understand that you probably love Legolas, but…" he looked down at the ground. When his eyes met hers again, they were red rimmed and a tear rolled down his cheek. 

" Shh, don't say anything more," Eryn told him firmly.

" I love you," 

" Please don't say that," Eryn pleaded, tears taking her also. 

" Why not?" he whispered, putting a hand on her hip.

" It's not fair, my heart is torn" her lip trembled. 

" Love is never fair, no matter what the stories tell us it will always have it's flaws." Eldarion told her brushing a tear from her eye. 

" This is all happening so fast," Eryn told him as he leaned in a little closer. 

" There is more," Eldarion told her, "My father is planning to finally go to war against the Uruks and try and finish the last of them before they attack the city. He wants to lead them away from the children and the women, before they come and kill us all. Their army is greater then he lets most know, he cannot trust many to undertake this task as he must stay behind with the city," Eldarion had a voice like his father, deep and coarse were his words. " I offered myself to go as the general…I am leaving tomorrow at dawn." 

Eryn looked deep into his eyes. "You will risk your life for Gondor?" 

" Yes," he breathed. 

" Eldarion…" 

" Yes?" he drew a little closer. 

" I…I do not love Legolas," she paused, knowing once her decision could not be taken back once said into words. " I love you," 

"But, we can't. Your stewardship…" 

" Will be left with Faramir," 

"You would turn it down for me?" Eldarion asked her, hardly believing her words. 

" I will," Eldarion stopped for a few moments. He bent his head down so it was barely inches from hers. As their lips lingered almost touching each other, Eldarion looked up into her Green-grey eyes and kissed her. 

Eryn put her hand on the side of his face and kissed him back. He held her tightly, knowing that this closeness may never come again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and almost lifted her off her feet. 

He let her down and cleared his throat trying to hold back more tears. 

" And I will wait for your return," Eryn whispered to him. She pulled him close and hugged him strongly and leaned her head against his chest. 

Gimli went inside and wandered around for a bit searching for Legolas. After over an hour of searching, Gimli leaned against the wall in a huff. 

" Searching for someone, friend Gimli?" Gimli heard Legolas' voice from somewhere above him. He looked up and saw Legolas sitting on a sill to a large window almost thirty feet in the air. 

" How long have you been up there?" Gimli asked, infuriated. 

" I have watched you pass by at least thirteen times," Legolas told him in his mischievous elflike way. Gimli hated the way Legolas talked to him in that way, it always seemed daunting and like Legolas thought he was better. It made him furious. Usually the voice caused him to chuckle though. 

" I have a important question," Gimli said cautiously. " And I wish to speak with you in private." Legolas eyed him strangely. 

" Very well," Legolas climbed down. They walked until they got to a quieter more secluded area in the palace. 

"Why are you feeling so troubled my friend?" Gimli said warily, hoping not to anger or further upset his elven friend. Legolas sighed and looked out the window over the plains that surrounded Minas Tirith. 

" I have fallen in love with Eryn," Legolas turned and told him. Gimli's mouth dropped.

" And you told her?!" he exclaimed. " Now? After all that has happened?" 

" I guess it was an ill time to tell her," Legolas said faintly. " I didn't want to wait, I have made the mistake of loving many in the mortal world. It's so hard," Legolas paused thinking deeply. "I'm stuck, my friend, as all the world and my friends around me age- I remain unchanged. Even you my friend are beginning to turn grey. If I did not tell her now, then when would you have me tell her? In twenty years when we come next here and she is aged into a steward? I was frightened to loose her, as I have lost before." 

" You can't change what's happened Legolas," Gimli told him quietly. 

" I am sorry, I have been acting foolish. It just woke old pains, like salt in an open wound," Legolas looked down sadly. " I hope I haven't hurt her too dearly," 

" Well, if you do did, you have three other angry uncles you shall have to deal with," Gimli chuckled. Legolas' face broke into a smile.

A/N: Please review. That was a bit random on my account. I just decided as I wrote this the rest of the plot and what happens when Eldarion goes to war. (wink wink)

I'm not too sure who gets her. I'm also planning a prequel when this is done- about what Leggy is talking about and Boromir and Kitola…


	7. Chapter 7 How it really happened

Chapter 7

3037, October 25

Eryn slowly pulled away from Eldarion, now sure she made the right choice. He took her hand and kissed the top of it. 

" What if I do not return?" Eldarion asked her quietly. 

"You will," Eryn told him confidently. 

" Yes, but what if?" 

" Do you love me?" Eryn asked him breathing hard. He nodded a 'yes' " Then you will return to me," Eldarion finally gave way. 

"Alright," He leaned over and kissed her brow. He held her hand tight and began to lead her out of the gardens and back inside. She dropped his hand as they drew nearer to the castle. It someone should see them, it would probably create problems before they needed them. 

" Go and eat dinner, I shall meet you later tonight," Eldarion told her at the entranceway. Eryn nodded and turned to go to her room, she turned quickly.

" Where will I find you?" she called out quickly. Eldarion had his back turned and was walking away,

" I will find you," he called back without even turning. 

Eryn walked through the passages ways, worry overtaking her. Despite what she had said out in the gardens, her heart wasn't so sure about his safe return. Without even realizing she walked passed a shrine to her father. She stopped and looked at it. 

There was a small platform with a single stair leading up to it. Upon the platform was a shrine with the remaining piece of the Horn of Gondor, that Faramir had found, and the two vambraces that Aragorn had taken from him upon his death. She walked forward and picked up one of the braces. 

She looked up at the wall with tears in her eyes. Behind it was a mural, his last stand at Amon Hen. 'Surely this picture is exaggerated, as the stories were…' Eryn thought to herself. But she couldn't stop the tears as her eyes tore over the picture, the beautiful wood with hideous Uruks charging the Steward. He had his Sword drawn, and horn at side, defending the two small halflings that stood behind him. Then on the far right was her father's murderer, with his bow drawn…

Eryn tore her eyes away and looked down at the inscription on the bottom,

_'Truly noble is the one, who gives his life so that others may live.'_

_Boromir, son of Denenthor, Steward of Gondor._

She sniffled as she placed a hand on the figure of her father in the portrait. That was her father, _her father._ She placed a hand over her mouth and sobbed, and fell to her knees, hand still upon her fathers figure. 

Eryn let her hand fall from the picture, and she knelt there for hours until she could cry no more. 

Dark began to set in and the tears on her cheeks had dried, leaving a tight feeling across her skin. The red was dieing from her eyes and her breathing beginning to regulate. There came some quiet pitter-pats of feet behind her. 

" There she is!" Merry's voice sounded behind her. Eryn bit her lip. She turned to them and forced a smile. 

" That is the first time in many, many years that there wasn't a knocking-off-our-feet waiting for us at the entrance." Pippin told her. He noted that she didn't look very well and saw clear through her strained smile. " Is something wrong?" Eryn's smile faded and she looked back to her fathers portrait. 

" He died for you…" she muttered, just loud enough that they could here. 

" He was a good friend of ours, that Boromir," Merry said sadly. Pippin smiled weakly, sadness biting him at the site of his memorial. 

" He told us once the he would die before he let harm come to us…I wish he didn't prove it," Pippin tried to smile, but his true feeling of grief shined in his and Merry's eyes. 

" How did he die, really?" Eryn whispered. Merry took a deep breath. 

" I am grieved terribly to admit that he died slowly, and painfully. He fought hard for us, but the Uruk leader shot him. I thought it went straight to his heart but…" Merry's voice cracked. Pippin continued for him,

" He looked at us for a moment, then he stood up and began to fight again. He killed another three Uruks before he was shot again," Eryn bit her lip to stop new tears; it didn't work very well. " He stood again and tried to fight, the shock was over for us and we tried to fight. Just as we charged the Uruks, he was shot again. He fell to his knees and that's the last we saw of him, we were carried off by the band of Uruks…" Pippin finished. 

" Why did you ask?" Merry asked after a few moments of silence, when Merry and Pippin and regained their composure. Eryn stood up and turned to them, tears already had taken her. They looked shocked at her sudden sadness.

" Perhaps we shouldn't have told you the full tale, yet. I had no idea that you are still young yet…" Pippin trailed off seeing the look on her face. Eryn turned back to the picture on the wall,

" He was my father," she told them with a strange clearness in her voice. Another figure crossed the room and put a hand on Eryn' shoulder. Eryn turned and looked into the eyes of Faramir. Merry nudged Pippin and gestured to Pippin that they should leave. Pippin nodded silently and they crept away, knowing they probably shouldn't be present at this moment. 

Faramir looked at his niece with sad fondness. He rubbed his hand along her arm comfortingly. She gazed at him for a few long moments. Eryn bit her lip as it quivered violently. Faramir drew his arms around her and embraced her tightly. To his surprise she hugged him back gently. 

" I'm sorry," she sobbed. " I'm sorry, for saying those things. I'm sorry for everything I did that hurt you. I understand now," She cried and cried. She took a deep breath and stood up straight, carefully breaking their strong embrace. She looked to the picture again, his arms still around her. 

" You made it sound like he died with out much pain," she paused. " I cannot even try to comprehend trying to fight for your friends as the life is fading from your body through deep wounds that you know cannot be healed, and knowing that all hope is in vain and that this is your last stand as a noble man," 

Faramir took a deep shuddering breath. He wouldn't cry, not as his nieced mourn for her father, his own brother. He wouldn't cry. He refused to shed tears while trying to comfort a confused and hurt child. But then he looked at her, so was no child anymore. So, he caved in and a tear rolled down his cheek. 

"You may have these," Faramir picked up the vambraces and handed them to her. "You are their rightful owner, you may take them if you wish. You can use them as a remembrance." Eryn did not question. She took them and hugged them close to her body. 

" I must go prepare for dinner, it has long since been I had food. Hunger is finally setting in," she turned and left without another word. Faramir felt he could have yelled out with joy. He had her back; his niece loved him again. 

Eryn entered the room silently. Merry, Pippin, Faramir, Eowyn, Aragorn and Arwen sat already at the table. Eryn took her place at the table next to Arwen and Eowyn. Eldarion was not there, Gimli and Legolas were not present either. 

" Where is Eldarion, where is the Prince?" Eryn whispered looking around. 

" He is preparing to leave in the morning," Aragorn said quietly. Arwen looked quite shaken. Eryn couldn't help gripping her fork extra tight, seeing such a beautiful woman like that. She had every reason to be though, her sixteen year old son was going to war. 

Eryn placed a hand on the Elven Queens arm; she shook slightly. An overwhelming anxiety took Eryn. If someone who usually seemed so calm, was shaking with fear for her son, why should she have such hope for him. 

" Why are you sending your son to war?" Eryn whispered looking up at Elessar. He looked at her calmly,

" Where did you hear this?" He asked her. Eryn looked down at her plate. " He asked me to go, I wouldn't refuse it of anyone to ask to put into our armies. It would be unfair and unjust as a king to refuse my son because he is close to me." 

Though she didn't want it to be a good reason, it was just and fair. Elessar was wise. 

" You seem to care a lot, my lady," Elessar addressed her as a woman, he had never done that before. Eryn looked up a little shocked. "Don't look so surprised, you have grown much, Eryn, I'm sorry I have failed to see it until now. Why do you care so much about my son?" 

" He has shown me much," Eryn didn't want to go into how she met him in a dark corridor and followed him without resist or question. She also didn't want to get into how he had rescued her from her troubles at the moment. Nor that he was the one to lead her into the forest where Legolas had to find her. " He is a very kind man," Elessar chuckled gruffly.

" You too have seen that he is a man, he has been a man for many years now." 

" Indeed he has," She hesitated. "Where are the prince's chambers?" 

" They are in the furthest wing on the North side of the castle, the only occupied one in the area, why do you ask?" Aragorn answered. 

" I wish to wish him farewell later tonight, when he is done packing," Eryn told him. Aragorn nodded. 'It may be the last time,' she thought quietly to herself. Eryn excused herself not long after. 

Eryn went to her room and slipped on a very pretty white dress. It looked much like the one Eowyn used to wear. Eryn pulled out her hair and brushed it quickly. She turned to her dresser and lifted the vambraces carefully and with great respect. She held them under her arm as she carried a candle in her free hand. 

Eryn followed her passage north and went up two levels to the wing that she assumed wasn't occupied. It was pitch black except for a soft orange light coming from a door down near the end. 

She approached it slowly and by the way the light flickered and a shadow crept across it, that he was clearly pacing. She looked around the corner of the door to find her thought correct. 

Eldarion was pacing across his room, and on the other side of him was a burning fire in the fireplace. He was clad in a silvery-grey tunic and slightly darker pants and a greenish cloak over his back and pinned with a green leaf brooch. 

Eryn entered the room and shut the door behind her. Eldarion looked over when he heard the click of the door. He looked at her for a few moments before sighing. 

" I grew impatient," Eryn muttered to him. " I wanted to see you," 

" I'm glad you did, I almost wasn't going to come until very late this night. I didn't want to see you so soon," Eldarion looked unfazed at all, but there was a hint of fear in his eyes. He began to pace again. Eryn just watched him. He seemed older, he was a year younger then she was, but he still was at least a head taller. It didn't help that with his stubble he looked like he was over twenty in the years of men. 

" I have something for you," Eldarion snapped Eryn from her thoughts as he walked over to her and took the candle from her hand and set it on the dresser. He placed something round and cold into her palm of her hand. 

Eryn looked down and opened her hand, revealing a ring. It was a very pretty ring, but it was very masculine in appearance. It had two snakes on the side and in the center and a very bright Emerald. 

"It is called Barahir. It was passed down from Elrond Half-elven to my father then to me. It is an heirloom of our house," 

" You cannot give me this, it has been in your family for a long time," She looked down at the ring for a few moments before opening her hand and offering it to him, "I cannot except this," 

" Fine," Eldarion said smiling, " but will you at least wear it in my honor whilst I am away?" Eryn sighed and slipped the ring onto her finger,

" I don't think I can, it appears my fingers are too small," she tried to smile and hand it back again, but he held out a small thin chain.

" Here," Eldarion took the ring and threaded the chain through it's center. He took the two ends of the clasps and clipped them together around her neck just above the gold locket that she had never taken off. Eryn bit her lip and looked up at him. 

" Thank you," Eryn felt the fear of the chance that he may not return grow upon her. She shuddered involuntarily when his hand brushed against the side of her neck, "What if you never return?" 

"I will return," he told her firmly. Eryn remembered why she took the vambraces with her. 

" I wanted to give these to you," she held the vambraces out to him. He just looked at them sadly. "Remember me, when you go out there. Please take these," Eldarion looked up at her. She had tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"I can't except these, they were your fathers," he whispered to her with a small smile. Eryn returned the weak smile,

" Just like how I cannot except you fathers ring?" the tremble in her lip and the tears forming in the corner of her eyes gave away all of her emotion. Eldarion took one vambrace and pulled it onto his arm, then the other. He tightened the buckles and let his hands fall to his sides again. "Now you truly remind me of how they described your father in the stories," she placed a hand on his shoulder lightly and tried to laugh, but it came as more of a sob. Eryn looked away trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. 

"Eryn, look at me." Eryn slowly and unsteadily looked up into Eldarion's grey eyes. "I will return, I promise. You have to trust me just like you did that first night," Eryn nodded meekly. 

"I trust you,"


	8. Chapter 8 Leaving the White City

Chapter 8

October 26, 3037

Eryn fell asleep sitting in Eldarions room as he paced. It was painful to her, seeing him to anxious about leaving. Eldarion looked at her as the sun began to rise. She seemed tiny and angelic as the first rays of sun crept through his window. 

In his mind, Eldarion battled with himself whether to wake her or not before he left. She had gotten so little sleep in the past few days, and when he left she probably not find it again, or at least she wouldn't if she loved him the way he loved her. 

In the end Eldarion decided to carry Eryn back to her own room and let her sleep. He lifted her gently and cradled her to his chest as he did, Barahir fell loosely from the inside of her dress. Eldarion swallowed hard thinking about how his father would see this, Eldarion loving the one person he was supposed not to. 

Eldarion was glad he found no one in the passages as he carried her in the dawn hours to her chambers. It would surely arouse suspicion if he was found carrying her sleeping to her chambers, after she not being there for the night. The other reason he was glad was that there was no one to see him cry. 

Nothing in her life could've prepared Eryn for the pain she felt the next morning as she awoke in her own room, the sun past the time that he would have left. Eryn leapt out of her bed and ran all the way downstairs, knowing that he would leave her without a good bye. 

She ran out of the main doorway and saw them from afar, a band of horses and a small crowd, biding them farewell. Eryn knew that it would be vain to run to them, and she began to weep. She'd never be there in time to say bid her love farewell. 

"My lady," she heard a smooth, pitying voice behind her. Eryn turned and saw Legolas, looking at her sadly. He held the reigns to his horse, Haloisi. He looked her over for a moment before holding the reigns out to her. " You will miss him if you do not hurry," he said quietly. Eryn just stared at him for a moment; his fair elven hair, flowing in the wind, and his blue eyes glistening in the sun. He took another step closer to her and spoke in rapt elvish to his horse. Then he turned back to her,

" You do wish to see him don't you?" 

" Legolas, I thought…" she paused, seeing her favorite uncle again. 

" You must hurry, we can speak later if you wish." He took her hand and thrust the reigns into it. Then he set his arms around her waist and lifted her onto the horse. Eryn just stared, she'd never have expected this. 

" Thank you," she whispered. 

" Asca!" (Hurry!) he shouted and slapped the hind quarters of his horse, it sprang away with Eryn riding it. Eryn looked back to where Legolas stood, but he remained motionless and as still as a statue, watching her ride away. 

When the horse finally arrived just outside the city to where Elessar and Eldarion was just beginning to say their finally good byes. Eldarion went forward to his father and embraced him. Eowyn and Faramir saw in Eldarion the same man that they had seen when Aragorn had first revealed himself in the War of the Ring, Boromir's Vambraces and all. 

Eryn rode through the small crowd. Eldarion looked up at her with shock and sadness. He walked over to her, despite the bewildered looks from their parents. Faramir's eyes widened as he saw Eryn there. Eldarion took no hesitation to sweep her up in his arms and embrace her firmly. 

Elessar and Faramir exchanged glances. They looked at them with a soft sadness ebbing at them, another tax onto Eryn's heart. Faramir wondered how much more Eryn would be able to take before it drove her mad. 

Elessar instead had the thought of their love for each other ebbing at him. They could not wed, it would break the line of the Kings. Or worse, if Eldarion did not return from this, would Eryn be prepared to act as Steward? Would she even take the responsibility of it when she was so sad. 

"I love you," Eldarion whispered to her. 

"And I, you," she replied so that no one could hear. "Remember what we talked about?" 

"I will return." He said with confidence, but hoarsely. 

" Be sure that you do…I will wait for you," 

"What if I do not return and your birthday comes…?" he asked softly. 

"I will wait for you, and turn it down." She whispered, they still held their tight embrace and Eryn knew it would be time for him to leave so she pulled back before he could argue. 

He took a short bow of respect to her, and she inclined her neck to return it. Tears began to threaten to roll down her cheeks, but she couldn't show how much she cared in front of the King, not in front of Faramir. 

Eldarion held her gaze for as long as he dared, then turned to his father. 

"When the Orcs are gone, I will return." He said in a kingly voice; a voice that reflected his true heritage rather the ragtag ranger that he grew up as. 

" May the blessings of Men go with you, my son…" he said. Eryn saw the sadness in his eyes, but he would not show it. Arwen cried softly behind him. Eryn felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back at Eowyn. Eryn turned and watched as Eldarion mounted his horse and rode to the front of the armies then rode out the front gates commanding them. 

Eryn could take it no longer, she allowed the tears to flow, but she did not sob. She wiped her eyes hastily and looked over at Aragorn. One single tear fell down his cheek as he watched his one and only son ride into battle.


End file.
